I'm the New Cancer
by HeavenAintClose
Summary: When a thief, Tessalyn Smith, joins the North Pole gang. Bernard and Tess hate each other...but will they always? Crappy Summary, REALLY good story. BernardxO.C and JackxO.C. Rated T for language.


/ I'm the New Cancer/ Chapter One

A/N: I don't own the Santa Clause.

~ I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says there so... I sooner try defying gravity. Kiss me good bye; I'm defying gravity. And you can't pull me down...And nobody in all of Oz no Wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down! ~ Wicked the Musical; Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth.

"Tessalyn, Don't do this! I beg you. " Lilla Woodes, my seventeen year old cousin, pleaded as I tried to walk out the door.

"Lilla, You want food, right?" I scoffed.

"Doesn't mean you have to steal it! I have money, I'll buy the food." She said. Yes, I, Tessalyn Smith, am a thief though I steal mostly food , I have stolen other things.

"I've done this for three years now. Why do you care about what happens to me?" I said, grabbing my 'stash' bag.

"I care because I love you! You are my cousin and I know I may seem like a bitch at the moment,but, this is for your greater good. " She swallowed.

"Go ahead. " I said.

"I can't live with a theif. Get out of *my* house, Tessalyn Smith. " She was crying.

"All right. My parents kicked me out when I was fourteen, I can take living on my own again. But, you will take back those words when I am gone. Goodbye Lilla Woodes, perhaps forever. " And I walked out of the door.

"That girl will regret it...I know she will..." I dug out the car keys to my 1999 red Ford truck.

"We're off to steal some food from the wonderful supermarket today." I sang to the rhythm of 'We're off to see the Wizard' from the Wizard of Oz. I looked at the digtal clock in my car. "Damn, Santa will be on his way now. " It was 10:00 at night on Christmas Eve. The lights gleamed from the corner supermarket as I pulled into the drive way. It was open which was surprising,figuring that most stores where closed on Christmas Eve. I grabbed my 'stash' bag and headed out the door.

"Merry Christmas, girl. " The security guard tipped his hat.

"Bah, Humbug. Merry Christmas to you too. " I smiled walking in the store.

"Hello, How may I help you?" The cheery blonde woman asked, flashing her perfect smile.

"I'm just looking..." I smiled. I was a good actor and could totally pull this off; I think. "What do I want to eat?" I asked myself tapping my chin. I grabbed about five packages of pork and ramen noodles. "This wouldn't hurt. " I grabbed a Micheal Buble holiday C.D. "Hope your worth it Micheal. " I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you couldn't find anything you like. Have a merry Christmas with your family, ma'am. " The blonde woman said.

"You too. " I waved and walked out the door. "Merry Christmas and a happy new year, officer. " I said to the officer. He smiled and was on my way. 'I did it' I thought. I looked back in the store and a woman was checking out.

"That's the girl! The one that stole the food !" An elderly woman yelled.

"Great!" I yelled, running to my car. The officer soon followed. "Shit," I put the keys in the car and drove off over the speed limits. The sirens blared behind me as my truck suppured. "Crap, I forgot to get gas. " I muttered. I drove the care until the car stopped in a field.

I ran. I felt my pulse trough out my body and my lungs felt as if they were going to fall out my butt. 'I lost him. ' I thought, resting and panting. "And a Merry Christmas to you " I panted before I collapsed. "Crap, I'm dying." My vision left me.

.: The North Pole:. .: Three thirty am Christmas day:. .:Bernard's P.O.V:.

"We have word that Santa's sleigh is in the landing strip. Repeat, we have word that Santa's sleigh is in the landing strip. " A voice said over the intercom.

"Finally. " I said, walking toward the place where Santa is, Curtis trailing behind."Santa, how very go-" He had a girl in his arms. She was fairly young, about 21 and was unconscious.

"I found a girl in Boston. " He said.

"Curtis! Don't just stand here go get a doctor!" I yelled at Curtis, who obeyed. " Santa, a mortal girl? This isn't a very good idea. What about the S.O.S?" I confronted.

"I couldn't let her die because of the Secret of Santa. " He scoffed.

"Well, what are we going to do about her, then? She can't stay her. " I wrung out my hands. "I don't kno-" He was interrupted by Doctor Hismis.

"Mortal girl, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was in a field in Boston. "

"Her pulse is normal. I suspect she will wake up soon. " And he left. "Bernard, watch over her while I call an emergency Council meeting for tomorrow." Before I could protest he left.

.: 20 minutes later:.

I sighed. She still hasn't woken up and it was pretty boring. The girl had long black hair, pale skin. I heard a low groan and my eyes widened. She was waking up!

"Where am I?" The soft voice said.

"Uh...First of all, who are you?" I wasn't gonna revel to her where we are.

"Who are _you_?" I could tell she wasn't messing around.

"My name is Bernard. I am almost in charge here. " I said.

"I am Tessalyn Smith. Am I dead?" She asked.

"No,you are not. How old are you?"

"Seventeen and a half. You?"

"1,590 years old. "

"Don't crap around with me, Benny. " She ordered."

Bernard. " I corrected.

"Whatever. "

" Do you have a family back in Boston?"

"Woah, how to you know where I am from? Where am I ?"

"You didn't answer my question. "

"Well, yes and no. My cousin kicked me out of the house tonight. My parents kicked me out when I was fourteen. "

"Why would she kick you out?"

"She says she can't live with a criminal."

" Criminal?" I couldn't believe I was in the room with a criminall! She could be a murderer, for all I know.

" Yeah, I steal. I am a thief. " She mused as if it was nothing.

"Bernard! You got her to wake up!" Scott said, walking in.

"Woah, who is this? He looks like-" She was interrupted.

"Santa Claus? Yep, it is because I am. " I smiled at his coolness.

" Wait. You are Santa?" He nodded. "Then, this guy is an elf. That means, I am at the North Pole..." She trailed off.

"What? No 'You gotta be kidding me!' or 'You're lying!'?" Scott asked.

"Yep. I may be seventeen,but, I have always believed in Santa Claus. I won't stop now. " She smiled.

"You better not. " Scott smiled.

"Santa, may I have a word with you?" I asked.

"Yeah." We went to a further corner of the room.

"What are we going to do with her?" I said.

"I don't know. Does she have a family?" He asked.

"She lived with her cousin until she kicked her out and her parents kicked her out at fourteen. She is a thief, for goodness sake!" I whispered.

"Thief?"

"Yeah. She doesn't have anywhere to go and we can't leave her here!"

"You know the house for the female elves in training?" I nodded. "We can leave her there for the night. "

"Good idea."

"You know, I think you will like her. "

"Me? Like her? You are mistaken." I said.

.: Tessalyn's P.O.V:.

Dammit, my one chance to start a new life and I blow it! Why couldn't I have said I was a community service worker in the wrong place at the wrong time? I have a feeling about this Bernard guy and its not a good one. He is way too anal, cute, but anal. Santa/Scott is pretty nice, he figured out I was a crimanel from Bernard. One question, where is Mrs. Claus?

"Tessalyn, great news. The housing for the female elves in training has a room open. You will stay there tonight." Santa smiled.

"Elves in Training?" I raised an eyebrow, a trick I have practiced for four years.

"Yes, younger elves. " Bernard said in a harsh tone. Gosh, just asking a question.

"How young?"

"I don't know, 100 to 250. Anyways, _you_ have a meeting with the Legandary Figures tomorrow to see were to put you. Try to look nice in front of Mother Nature. The meeting is at 7:30 am. So, I will pick you up at 7:00, then?" Bernard said, in a annoyed tone.

"Ok-a-a-a-y. Legendary Figures?"

" Mother Nature, Father Time, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Cupid, Santa, Jack Frost, so on so forth. ""Jack Frost? I get to meet _the_ Jack Frost?" I yelled.

"Heh. He is not like the Rakin-Bass Jack Frost, belive me. " Santa said.

"He's not amazing,but, yes. You get to meet Jack Frost. " Bernard sighed.

"Hello?" I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, Karen is here! COME IN!" Santa yelled. The glass door opened to reveal a young girl, or at least she looked young.

"Oh, You must be Tessalyn. " Her perfectly white teeth showed as she smiled.

"Yeah. Tessalyn Rose Smith. " I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I am Karen Zopolski, the mistress at the the training facility." Karen was overly nice,and overly beautiful. She appeared to be about fourteen with snow white skin, red curly hair, and blue eyes.

"Okay. Will we be leaving?" I asked, standing up with my stash bag on my shoulder. I toppled over as Karen caught me.

"Thanks. " I smiled.

"Don't forget. " Bernard said.

"So, will there be like a roomie system?" I asked.

"Yes, you will be sharing a room with Ms. Renezme Hendricks and Ms. Kinchii Fugumi. " The names were beautiful and exotic.

"I don't mean to be rude ,but, how old are you?" I asked, laughing.

"1,236 years old. Not as old as Bernard."

Soon enough, we arrived at a apartment covered in vines. It was beautiful, no doubt."

I will guide you to your room. Shh.. Most of the girls are sleeping." Apparently my 'roomies'' were not."

I'm sorry, Ms. Karen. I can explain." An Asian girl, 15 looking with long black hair with two red steaks giggled while another girl laughed.

"No need to be sorry, this is your new roomie." And she left. "

I'm Kinchii Rena Fugumi. " The first girl said.

"Uh...hi. I'm Tessa." I cleared my throat. "Tessalyn Rose Smith." I said.

"I'm Renezme Nikohl Hendricks. " A second girl about the same age appearance with light blonde hair reaching a couple inches past her shouldsers and bright blue eyes said.

"I am 17 1/2. How old are you two?" I asked.

"540. " They said in unison.

"I'm a half-elf; Mummy was a elf and Daddy was not. " 'Kinchii' said. ""


End file.
